Peti Harta
by MiraMira
Summary: Biarkanlah mereka egois sedikit dan berkata bahwa tidak akan ada yang berubah sedikitpun kali ini, biarkanlah sisi kekanakan itu menguasai mereka kali ini saja. KaiHun.


Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KaiHun.

Genre : Friendship, Romance.

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, crack-pair.

Note : Banyak terpengaruh melodi My Child yang menenangkan hati yang sedang tidak tenang.

Ada yang sedikit mengganggu koneksi internetku, jadi sepertinya aku akan sedikit melambat dalam update.

+Peti Harta+

"Jongin! Jongin!"

Teriakan teriakan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Jongin, mengganggu tidurnya. Dia membanting jendela sehingga burung burung yang tadi menyanyi dengan indah mengiringi teriakan memanggilnya itu kabur entah kemana dengan kicauan memilukan.

"Apa!? Jangan bilang kau hanya mau menggangu hari Mingguku!" Serunya pada orang yang tadi meneriakinya, tetangganya juga teman masa kecilnya, Oh Sehun yang sekarang ini hanya bersiul dan menatap aspal di bawahnya seakan dia tidak melakukan satu dosa pun pada seorang Kim Jongin.

"Hoi, cepat bicara, kalau tidak aku tidur lagi."

Sehun jadi kelabakan sendiri, dia buru buru mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari kantung jaketnya yang lebar. "Aku menemukan ini!" Serunya pada Jongin.

"Jangan bilang itu buku harian tentang susu lagi, tapi kalau kau bilang tentang cokelat aku mungkin masih tertarik."

"Bukan!" Serunya tidak terima walaupun kata buku harian sudah sangat tepat dipakai untuk menggambarkan buku itu. "Aku menemukan ini di dalam buku ini." Dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam buku itu.

"Apa itu?"

Sehun membuka lipatan kertas itu. "Ini terlihat seperti sebuah peta." Dia berpikir sejenak. "Jongin suka cokelat, Sehun suka susu. Jongin mau main game bersama Monggu, Sehun mau jadi penulis." Akhirnya dia membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Ada di sini?"

"Apanya yang ada di sini?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun membalik kertas itu sehingga Jongin bisa melihat gambar sebuah pohon yang sangat besar dengan tulisan 'Ada di sini'.

"Ini peti harta!" Seru Sehun, dia masih sangat kekanakan bahkan saat menyambut ujian nasional seperti ini.

"Aku mau tidur." Kata Jongin, dia sadar kalau menuruti keinginan Sehun itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, tidak akan ada akhirnya.

"Jongin!" Seru Sehun lagi, terdengar gaduh dari luar kamarnya dan tahu tahu Sehun sudah melompat ke atas tubuhnya.

"ARGH! KAU BERAT, BODOH!" Serunya, dia mendorong Sehun kuat kuat tapi Sehun sendiri tidak mau pergi dari atasnya, sampai dia menyerah.

"Ayo kita cari ini." Dia mendekatkan selembar kertas yang tadi dia sebut sebagai peta ke wajah Jongin. Jongin menyambarnya dan membacanya.

"Ini tulisan siapa?"

"Sepertinya tulisanku, kenapa?"

"Lebih parah dari tulisan Monggu."

"JONGIN BODOH!" Seru Sehun, kepalan tangannya mendarat di kepala Jongin.

"KAU TIDAK USAH MEMUKULKU, MAKNAE GILA!"

"KAU SENDIRI MAKNAE, BODOH!"

"KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK!?" Kali ini Ibu Jongin yang berteriak, membuat kedua orang itu berhenti berkelahi.

"Ayo, kau harus menemaniku mencari ini." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin agar mengikutinya.

"Aku mengantuk."

"JONGIN!"

"DIAM!" Teriakan Ibu Jongin terdengar lagi.

Jadilah Jongin terpaksa mengikuti kemauan sahabatnya itu, sahabatnya dari masih berupa embrio, mungkin merekalah pembuktian bahwa persahabatan di antara lelaki itu sangat sangat erat.

"Lihatlah, di sini tertulis Sehun kelas 3-B, aku lucu sekali bukan?"

"Aku lapar." Jongin tidak terlalu suka memikirkan hal hal seperti kenangan masa kecil karena dia memang melupakan beberapa detail masa kecilnya, tapi mungkin Sehun tidak, buktinya dia masih saja membicarakan masa sekolah dasarnya.

"Ingat bagaimana kau menghajar anak yang membully-ku saat kelas tiga?" Tanya Sehun, sekarangpun mereka juga sudah kelas tiga, saatnya memikirkan ujian nasional dan bukannya hal hal setengah tidak penting seperti yang Sehun tanyakan, kenapa setengah tidak penting? Karena untuk penulis, sesuatu yang Sehun cita citakan, pengalaman adalah hal yang sangat penting, dan hal yang tadi Sehun tanyakan adalah pengalaman.

"Yang… Yang karena kau kelewat cantik." Terka Jongin, Sehun girang sendiri.

"Akhirnya kau ingat!"

"Tentu, karena kau memang kelewat cantik saat itu."

"Kalau sekarang?"

Jongin berpikir sejenak. "Lumayan, sepertinya kau tumbuh sebagai seorang pria."

"Aku memang pria." Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jari.

"Dan pria sudah seharusnya murah hati."

"Lalu?"

"Belikan aku makanan."

Sehun memukulnya ringan. "Kau juga pria, apa kau tidak malu?"

"Untuk apa malu? Kau bukan gadis yang harus kubayari segala."

"Dasar tukang makan."

"Kau sendiri juga tukang makan, Maknae."

"Kau sendiri Maknae, hitam!" Sehun merogoh setiap saku yang ada di pakaiannya, tapi…

"Aku tidak bawa uang."

"Bodohnya, ya sudah, kita selesaikan dulu ini lalu makan."

Sehun mencibir dan menjalan beberapa langkah di depan Jongin yang tertawa di belakangnya.

"Hei, setelah ini kita kemana?" Tanya Jongin. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidakkah kau ingat sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

Jongin menghela napas. "Ingat apa lagi? Aku hanya ingat aku belum makan."

"Ini jalan menuju pohon itu!" Seru Sehun dengan kekanakan. Seketika Jongin teringat, teringat semuanya juga dengan kotak yang mereka kubur di bawah pohon itu. Peti harta mereka.

"Ayo cepat! Jongin! Cepat!" Seru Sehun yang sudah berlari di depannya.

Mereka berlarian, pohon itu memang ada di atas bukit yang sepi, untung saja di tengah bumi yang terus saja di bangun masih ada tempat dimana mereka masih bisa menemukan tumbuhan hijau, jadi ada anak anak lain yang juga bisa mengubur peti harta mereka sendiri.

Jalan yang mereka lalui sama sekali tidak berubah dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, hanya pohon yang makin tua makin kokoh. Jongin berlarian tak tentu arah. "Ini indah sekali!" Serunya, dia membiarkan angin menerpa tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja ini indah!" Seru Sehun yang ada jauh di depannya. Jongin melihat dia berhenti di depan salah satu pohon rindang. "Ini pohonnya!" Serunya dari kejauhan, Jongin segera mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Sehun.

"Kau yakin ini pohonnya?" Tanyanya diselingin napas yang tidak beraturan.

"Tentu!" Seru Sehun riang.

"Ayo gali!" Katanya lagi, Jongin hanya menatapnya.

"Kau benar benar ingin menggali?"

"Tentu."

"Dengan tangan?"

"Tentu tidak, Jongin." Katanya "Tapi dengan ini!" Dia mengeluarkan dua buah sekop dari dalam jaketnya yang besar itu. Jongin terkejut melihatnya, bagaimana dia bisa tidak merasakan keberadaan benda itu saat Sehun menimpanya tadi?

"Kau pintar sekali!"

"Ya sudah, ayo gali!"

Tidak perlu banyak usaha, dalam beberapa galian mereka sudah menemukan kotak besi milik mereka dulu, mereka berdua mengingatnya dengan sangat.

"Ternyata perkiraanmu tidak salah, Sehun." Kata Jongin. Sehun Tanya tertawa sambil membuka kotak itu, peti harta mereka.

"Bungkus cokelat?"

"Kotak susu?"

"Kumpulan puisiku!"

"Tamagotchi-ku yang lama!"

Mereka berseru dan menertawakan apa yang mereka temukan, yang mulai dari barang aneh sampai barang paling penting ada di situ.

"Tunggu, ada kertasnya." Tiba tiba Sehun menemukan selembar kertas yang dilipat kecil. dia melebarkannya ternyata kertas itu lumayan lebar juga.

Sehun dan Jongin bertatapan. "Jongin ingin menari saja." Baca Sehun, dia melirik Jongin lagi, memang dari semua kursus yang dipilihkan orang tuanya hanya menari yang dilakukannya.

"Sehun ingin menulis banyak puisi." Jongin juga ikut membaca.

"Jadi penulis saja" Sehun tertawa. "Kau bilang begitu."

Jongin ikut tertawa. "Lalu apa maksud dari Sehun ingin terus bersama Jongin?"

"Kau ingin bersama denganku seperti apa, hm?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kok kau bertanya, tentu saja bersama denganmu seperti ini." Kata Sehun, terlihat sekali dia masih belum menjadi lebih dewasa barang selangkahpun.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jongin. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, dia mempertemukan kening mereka. Senyum kekanakan muncul di bibir mereka walau pikiran mereka sudah jelas tak sepolos dulu, inilah mereka saat ini, ada di tengah dewasa dan kanak-kanak. Itu membuat mereka bisa melakukan hal hal yang dilakukan orang dewasa dengan cara yang sangat kekanakan.

Jongin mendekat lagi pada Sehun, terus mempertipis jarak di antara mereka, dan mengecup bibir Sehun lembut. Sebuah kecupan lembut yang sangat sangat manis.

"Dulu aku tidak memikirkan akan bersama denganmu seperti ini. Kalau aku tidak menemukan buku itu aku juga pasti sudah lupa dengan kotak ini." Ujar Sehun.

"Ya, tapi ini memang yang kau inginkan bukan?"

"Bukankah kau juga menginginkannya?" Tanya Sehun, menjadi sedikit kesal pada Jongin yang hanya tertawa kecil.

Jongin melayangkan pandangannya pada kaki bukit, ada kumpulan anak kecil disana. "Aku harap di masa depan nanti masih ada tempat tempat seperti ini."

Dia memperhatikan lagi kumpulan anak kecil di sana, di bawah sebuah pohon, dan yang mereka lakukan juga tidak jauh dari yang dulu mereka lakukan. "Supaya masih ada anak anak seperti kita dan juga mereka." Dia menunjuk ke arah kumpulan anak kecil itu. "Yang masih bisa mengubur sesuatu di bawah pohon yang rindang."

"Jangan disebut sesuatu, Jongin, ini namanya peti harta, peti harta kita." Protes Sehun, dia memeluk kotak besi itu dengan erat. Dia masih sangat sangat kekanakan dan mungkin akan selalu begitu.

"Baiklah, peti harta, kau puas?"

Sehun beralih merebahkan dirinya di bukit itu, angin yang terasa dingin menerpa wajahnya. "Aku ingin terus seperti ini." Katanya.

Jongin duduk di sebelahnya dan hanya menatapnya, waktu itu pasti berputar dan dunia ini selalu berubah, tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa –tidak kuat menentang Sehun yang sangat kekanakan ini.

Dia memeluk erat Sehun, sampai rasanya mereka kesulitan bernapas, dia tidak sampai hati bilang tidak pada Sehun saat ini. "Iya, Sehun, iya." Jadi biarkanlah mereka egois sedikit dan berkata bahwa tidak akan ada yang berubah sedikitpun kali ini, biarkanlah sisi kekanakan itu menguasai mereka kali ini saja.

+FIN+


End file.
